someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavender Test II: Complete Revival
Note: Please read the original Creepypasta "Lavender Test" before reading this one. This is a sequel! Have you ever watched as someone close to you passed away in your arms? Have you ever been haunted by the memory that your closest friend had suffered because of you? That was a memory that Team Rocket could not wipe from me. It took me a couple of days to realize what they had done to me, being haunted by nightmares that seemed all too familiar. I pretended I didn’t remember; I did not want to know the consequences if I revealed to them that I wasn’t a lifeless, memory-wiped drone like the rest of the grunts. I just wanted this nightmare to end… the torment of losing both my closest friend and my life was unbearable. I just wanted to see Whirly again; I would do anything to get her back…. I tried to sleep, but I couldn’t, I could hear the screams and wails of the next batch of innocent trainers being tormented by that test, as if it was happening on the floor above me. Was it my imagination, or were they torturing more of these trainers to become these soulless grunts? Either way, I couldn’t sleep, so I walked around the headquarters, when one of the rooms caught my eye, so I looked through the window. It was a sealed off room with a large, unusual machine in the middle, and I saw a scientist placing some pink substance in it. He flipped the switch, and the machine started whirring loudly, shaking the whole room as the lights flickered. Finally, it stopped, and the pink substance came out of the other end, except it was larger, and it was moving…. Then, I came to a realization, and my heart skipped a beat. “Of course!” I said to myself. I immediately remembered rumors of a machine in the headquarters that could take the DNA of any Pokémon and recreate it into the original Pokémon! I was so excited, because I could bring Whirly back…. Luckily, I did have a part of Whirly that I didn’t… eat: her tail. I hid it under my bed, as sick as it sounds, just so I could still have a part of her with me, as I felt hopeless and isolated in this dark, lonely existence. I quickly ran back to the room to get it, and returned to the room with the machine. The hallway was dark and sparse, filled with those screams of the tormented, so I knew that I wouldn’t get caught if I waited for the scientist to leave in order to get into the room. I sat by the door, gripping the only part of Whirly left, as it felt as if the screams were getting louder and''' louder'… this was some sort of déjà vu. Finally the scientist left the room with a cage with the mysterious pink Pokémon in it, which looked as if it was changing form… but I ignored it and quickly ran into the room before the door closed. As I stood face-to-face with the machine, I felt my heartbeat rise quickly, and my hands shook wildly as held my best friend’s tail and walked up to the machine. I tried to follow the same steps as the scientist, placing the tail in the slot of the machine, and then quickly I flipped the switch, hoping that it would work…. The machine whirled loudly and the lights turned off, but the machine wouldn’t stop. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, trying to remain calm, but it was too much for me. I tried leaving the room, but the door wouldn’t budge, and I could barely see anything through the window. I yelled, hoping someone could let me out, and I started to bang on the window, ''bruising my knuck- then suddenly, the machine stopped. The lights turned on, one by one, and then I was face-to-face with Whirly. Her eyes met mine, and I quickly ran over to hug her, despite being completely out of breath. I quickly grabbed her, but my hands went through her. I looked at my hands in horror, and saw that they were completely covered in a blue sludge-like material. I looked back to her, and saw that part of her was missing; replaced with small black and white squares…. I could barely speak, but I was able to utter out, “W-Whirly, what happened to you?” with my voice getting more raspy by the second. She slowly limped over to me, and I started to back away, as she became more deformed by the second, with her shape constantly changing. I could not even utter a scream, but I quickly tried to open the door again, but it was locked. I was trapped. It was me and this monstrosity that I created. She closed in on me, as more of her melted off and got replaced with these back and white squares, when suddenly, the door opened. The scientist had returned, and Whirly quickly shot him with some sort of… purple liquid, and he screamed in pain as the liquid burned his face. I quickly got up and ran as the halls lit up with red lights, indicating a lockdown. I heard screams behind me, but I never looked back at the macabre scene. Somehow I escaped, I wish I remembered how, but all I recalled seeing was the bright lights of the Celadon Game Corner. I struggled to make it to the Poke Center. I finally got there, and went to withdraw my Fearow so I could fly away to the only island I knew of: Cinnabar Island. I struggled to remember my login name and password, but I finally got it, and got my Fearow to escape the horror that I caused. When I finally arrived at Cinnabar Island, I went to the Pokemon Lab; I wanted to tell someone about the abomination that I created, but no one could help me, not even Blaine. I exited the lab, and to my horror, I saw the atrocity that I created, or at least what was left of it. She was almost completely gone, and she was mostly made up of the black and white squares, with only her tail remaining. She just wanted to be with me again, that she followed me to the end of the earth to reunite with me. However, I couldn’t let her go on, because I knew she would hurt more people, and I could not bear to look at the mistake that I made. I uttered, “I-I-I-I’m sorry” and jumped into the water, with her following after me, but unable to pull me out. She was completely gone when I saw her last; the last of her had deteriorated and only the squares were left. The last she saw of me was me drifting to the bottom…. Three Days Later... Red finally arrived to the island, and saw that the town was desolated, and the Cinnabar gym was locked. He remembered hearing a story about a Pokémon nicknamed “Missingno” that terrorized the whole Kanto region, who still roams the coast of Cinnabar Island in search of its trainer. By: Pixelninja4 (talk) 15:29, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Sequel Category:Original Story